batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Korace
Korace is a two time member of the Balmorran Resistance and a former Jedi. His life has been filled with loss, causing Korace to go from a easy going cheerful person to become somewhat distrusting to most people, never forgetting a grudge and who did wrong by him, and has become closed and reserved, not earning him many friends to have in the galaxy. The few friends Korace does have though, he considers as family and will go to much lengths to fight and protect them from whoever threatens them. He hunts tirelessly for any leads on the Sith Lord that ordered the attack on his old cell and his sister who follows the Imperials, taking out anyone who might stand in his way. Childhood As a child, Korace was under the possibility of death constantly as the Empire and Republic battled for Balmorra during the Great Galactic War for the planet's weapons. Still, he hide with his family in his hometown, a remote village that largely escaped the bombardments and battles. After the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant and left Balmorra to the Empire, he was almost thankful that the fighting stopped only to find out the Empire were worse oppressors then given credit for. A year ATC, his sister disappeared leaving no sign of where she went and without saying goodbye. Two weeks after she left, the Resistance boldly attacked the area of Sobrik, causing the Empire to bomb the villages in the surrounding the area and leaving them in ruins as a warning to the Resistance. The Natuka cell, lead by Jerax, went to these villages to search for survivors to place in their care and found Korace among the rubble of his home surrounded by the arms of his dead parents. Feeling guilty and pity for the boy, Jerax took him in and, after much arguing, allowed Korace to join the Natuka cell of the Resistance. Time with the Balmorran Resistance The first day that Korace arrived at the base, he wanted to fight to get payback, but his enthusiasm was promply shot down by Jerax, telling him to slow down and think about the bigger picture. It would be four months before Korace was allowed to particapate in any attacks, being trained by Jerax on how to fight and survive in the war that he would assist in waging. Noting Korace's surprising skill with the blade, Jerax took him to the Gonrith Canyon to assist in ambushing Imperial supply convoys outbound from the new Imperial captial of Sobrik for themselves. Even at 12 years old, Korace proved himself to be resourceful in the gureilla strike, knowing his own strengths and weakness, resulting in his first success in his time in the Resistance and, to some extent, his personal war against the Empire. This would be the typical attacks that Korace was allowed to participate in for the next three years until Jerax deemed that he would be useful on more largescale missions. However unoffical talk between cell officers speculated that Jerax was trying to protect the boy from doing something foolish. 4 years ATC, Korace was finally allowed to help in major attacks on Imperial outposts. Many were concerned about his age being 16 in doing such dangerous work, but all of those voices were quieted when Korace showed himself capable of doing what had to be done for the mission's completion on a raid at Sundari outpost. However, some were concerned on Korace's state of mind as the attack progressed, as he started to kill Imperials needlessly and with no remorse. After 2 weeks of his first raid on the Sundari outpost, long time cell members Alsie and Lendric confronted Korace on his behavior against the Imperials. Korace simply stated that he hated all Imperials and they deserved what would get them in the end. This almost ended up in a fistfight between Lendric and Korace had Alsie not stepped in to calm the two down. Lendric stormed out of the room as Alsie lectured Korace and convinced him to put his friends before his enemies, a lesson that Korace took to heart and still clings to this day. Discovery of the Force 6 ATC:5 and a half years since Korace joined the Natuka cell. He had become well aquainted with those he now considered to be his new family. He also got more responsiblity and was made a cell officer, and usual ended up working with Jerax or Alsie. On a raid mission led by Korace and Alsie on a remote Imperial outpost on the Markaanan plains, they ran into a Imperial armor column that began to decimate their forces, forcing the Resistance squad into retreat. Out of desperation and some instinct, Korace thrusted his open palm in thin air, sending two of the tanks crashing into eachother. Alarmed by Korace's sudden new ability, Alsie called off the attack completely and dragged the squad back to the hideout. Alsie immediatly informed Jerax of Korace's new found powers and suggested that they should use that to get him off Balmorra. Angered at the thought of abandoning his friends, Korace declared that there was no way he would go along with that plan willingly and that he would stay with the Resistance no matter what the two thought. Torn between letting Korace stay or using his Force sensetivity to get him to the Jedi, Jerax listened quietly as the two went back and forth on the matter. Eventually,Jerax slowly agreed with Korace and told him that he was free to stay. However, as Korace left their presense, Jerax ordered Alsie to make arrangements to get Korace off the planet in case something went wrong. Natuka Massacre Roughly 3 months before the Treaty of Coruscant entered it's 7th year, the Resistance cell of Natuka had greatly hampered the procress of the Imperial army in the lower Gonrith Canyon region. Years of targeting critical Imperial supplies meant for Imperial outposts in desperate need of them and gurellia strikes on key Imperial strongholds were starting to take their toll on Imperial numbers and morale. It was then however that a new sith lord, whose identity remains unknown to Republic records, came to stop more damaged from being caused. This new sith lord captured and torture citizens near where the Natuka cell operated, and using them to pinpoint the location of the hideout. The minute the coordinates were discovered, the Sith lord lead a large scale attack personally on the cell. It was a slaugther right from the beginning, Korace and the others desperatly tried to rally behind Jerax to rebel the invaders, but were quickly pushed back to the enterance of the base, losing old friends and comrades left and right. Flying debris seemed common place as Imperal mortor rounds hit the hideout structure, knocking Korace out cold. It was when only 5 remaining cell members were left when Jerax ordered Alsie to take Korace and flee to Cave 51 like they discussed, an order that Alsie recluently followed as she dragged a unconcious Korace to the last escape speeder. Jerax and the rest stayed behind to buy time, trying to take out as many Imperials as they could.There is no clear Republic record on how exactly Jerax meet his ultimate fate. Korace would wake up in a speeder and find out the tragic news from Alsie just as they closed in on Cave 51. Hearing the pleas to followed Jerax's backup plan and to honor his last wish to get off Balmorra, Korace got on board a ship piloted by Captain Saryi, who had been hired by the Republic and the Jedi to get Force sensitives out from the Empires grasp. Korace would sit quietly by himself in the cargo hold comtemplating and quietly mourning for the majority of the trip. Time on Tython When Korace first arrived on Tython, the Jedi deemed that he was far older then even special cases would allow and thought it best to leave Tython after a couple of days. However, Master Jodhi managed to convince the Council to allow her to train the boy for the event that he would go out of control and misuse his powers. Most information on Korace's training with the Jedi is not recorded, but what little is known is that Jodhi helped taught Korace on using Force abilities to enhance his blade skills for the three and a half years Korace would spend on Tython briefly learning the ways of the Jedi. It is also some confirmation that Korace manged to befriend two other Jedi trainees, Nemi the Togruta and Windef the Miraluka. After catching the two engaged in romantic actions forbidden by the Jedi, Korace gave them his word that he would keep their secret. The trio became friends and sparing partners until the Republic and Empire starting taking steps toward the next war, with the Jedi sending them to major areas of the new found conflict. Category:Characters